Timeline
The following is a timeline of events that occur in Mirror's Edge. Mirror's Edge (comic) Day 1, (Mirror’s Edge #1) *While on a training run to trail the new ear pieces given to Mercury by Drake, Faith comes across Clarence E. Kreeg being pursued by a masked assailant and moves to help him, however as she tackles the assailant, Kreeg’s Runner bag is opened and surveillance photos of Abraham Connors, Faith’s father, spill out. Day 2, (Mirror’s Edge #2) *Unable to ignore the photos, even during her first official run, Faith visits her sister, Kate Connors, who was in training to be a City Protection Force Officer, in order to find out where their father was. Pointing her to Hoagy's Bar, Faith asks about her father appearing there but is lied to, only getting the truth when a worker there, Dusky, lets her look through the bar’s security tapes where upon she discovers her father meeting with old-acquaintance Austen Reynolds. Shortly after, that same night, she entered a tattoo shop and received her first Runner’s tag, a black star tattoo around her right eye. Day 3-4, (Mirror’s Edge #3) *Looking for new leads Faith goes after Red, the photographer who took the surveillance photos, and, with Mercury’s help, is shown a house where she assumed was where her dad was. However, the person waiting for her was actually Austen Reynolds, who was waiting for Abraham to kill him as revenge for the death of Erika Connors, Faith’s mother , as the two were, at the time of the Libertas movement, having an affair due to Abraham’s neglect. Allowing her to leave with this information, Faith goes after Kreeg in order to find out who it was he was delivering the surveillance photos to. Infiltrating the given location she discovers the room belonging to Sebastian Silvine, head of Silvine Security Systems, however, while she recognized the company logo from a chip created by her mother, she was unable to get anything else due to having tripped an alarm and needing to escape from Silvine Security officers. Day 5, (Mirror’s Edge #4) *After delivering a package to Robert Pope’s office Faith head over to Drake’s hideout to see if he could identify what the chip might be for. Leaving the chip with him, Faith receives a call from Dusky to meet her at Hoagy’s where she finally meets her father, Abraham Connors. However, Austen walks in on the reunion but is shot dead when Silvine Security officers enter the bar looking for the Connors. The pair managed to escape, however, and hid in Mercury’s Hideout. Day 6, (Mirror’s Edge #5) *Unable to help her with any additional knowledge about the circuitry board, her father tells her about a series of break-ins at the family home where it seemed that someone had been looking for something but hadn’t found what they were looking for. In an attempt to find this “something”, Faith breaks into their old family home, which was scheduled to be demolished. After receiving reports of someone breaking into the demolition site, Kate Connors deduces that it was Faith and confronts her at the house to get her out before the explosive blew. Managing to find a hidden letter from their mother, the sisters escape the site just in time. Day 7, (Mirror’s Edge #6) *Having handed the letter over to Drake, he deduces that the circuitry board and the notes in the envelope were for an advanced security camera to be used by Silvine Security and that that was the reason why the Silvine officers were chasing after them. Deciding that keeping the notes and board was too dangerous to keep, Faith opted to hand them over to Silvine however during the escape she is shot in the arm and forced to stay out of action until it healed. Mirror's Edge (game) Day 1, (Tutorial) *Faith trains at the Training Grounds after her injury in Mirror's Edge (comic). Day 1, 1:58 pm (The Edge) *Financial District: Faith embarks on a bag run only to come across some Blues who fire upon her. During the escape the shooters doggedly chase after her until she manages to catch onto a helicopter and land on another building. Day 2, 4:35 am *Mercury's Hideout: Faith wiles away her time as Merc looks into why the Blues were so persistent in going after her. During the wait she overhears her sister over the radio reporting in to take a statement from Robert Pope at the RP&A building over a series of break ins that occurred the previous week. When a call came through that gun shots were heard in the area where her sister had gone, Faith leaves immediately to go after her. Day 2, 5:21 am (Flight) *56 West Arlington Drive: Infiltrating Pope's building, Faith finds Kate standing over Pope's dead body. Promising that she'll find who did this and who had set her up, Faith takes a scrap of paper from Pope's desk with the word "Icarus" written on it and escapes the building. Day 2, 7:01 am (Jacknife (chapter)) *Mercury's Lair: Having made it back to Merc's hideout, Faith, Mercury and Celeste ponder over what the scrap paper might be about. Mercury suggests going to see the former runner Jacknife to ask if he knows anything. *Hampton Town District: After finally managing to catch him, Jacknife hints Faith about Pope's ex-head of security, Ropeburn, before running off. Faith then plans to contact one of Kate's friends in the Blues, Miller, before going to Ropeburn. Day 2, 5:20 pm *CPF Underground Carpark: Faith makes contact with Miller and gets an update on Kate's situation. Day 3, 12:08 pm (Heat) *Ryding Park: Faith infiltrates Ropeburn's offices in the Z. Burfield International Shipping building and overhears him talking about a Project Icarus and a meeting time and place. After a hectic exit, she manages to escape the building with the information. Day 3, 5:23 pm *CPF Underground Carpark: Contacting Miller again, Faith informs him of the meeting place she overheard from Ropeburn and, despite a half-hearted attempt to catch her as a trade off for Kate's freedom, Miller lets her continue her investigation. Day 3, 7:17 pm (Ropeburn) *Renolds Street: Arriving at the meeting location, Faith is surprised to find Miller also meeting Ropeburn and assumes that Miller was in on Kate's frame-up. When Faith attempts to question Ropeburn though, he fights back and, despite giving some information on another meeting place, is shot in the back by an unknown assassin and falls to his death. Assuming that Faith was responsible for Ropeburn's murder, the Blues chase after her through the subway tunnels before she manages to escape once again. Day 4, 6:00 am *Mercury's Lair: Resting while preparing to check out the meeting location, Faith has a talk with Celeste about the Runners and why she was involving herself in the investigation. Day 4, 9:07 am (New Eden) *New Eden Mall, Downtown: Infiltrating the mall, Faith manages to catch sight of the assassin. However, she is lead into a trap set up by the Blues but manages to escape. Day 4, 11:01 am *Lower East Side: Suspecting foul play, Faith confronts Jacknife over whether or not he had betrayed her to the Blues. While now convinced that he hadn't been involved, Faith decides to investigate Pirandello Kruger to see what link they had with Ropeburn. Day 4, 5:00 pm (Pirandello Kruger (chapter)) *The Docks: Infiltrating the PK offices Faith stumbles across a network system of profiles on the Runners and a Runner training course used to train Pursuit cops. Despite being pursued by these new officers Faith still manages to escape with the information and goes after the assassin whom she had seen waiting on a container ship on one of Pirandello Kruger's monitors. Day 4, 11:45 pm (The Boat) *The Harbour, Burfield Shipping container: Infiltrating the boat, Faith makes her way up to the top deck where she confronts the assassin and discovers her to be Celeste. As Celeste tells her why she had killed Pope and framed her sister, the two are interrupted by Blues which gives Celeste the opportunity to escape. Day 5, 1:12 pm (Kate) *Looking Glass Gardens: With her sister judged guilty of Pope's murder, Faith rushes to stop the police convoy taking Kate to prison by sniping the armed truck from the new CCC building. Day 5, 2:02 pm *Looking Glass Gardens: Disabling the convoy and defeating the Blues, Faith frees Kate and splits up from her in order to distract police forces as Kate is lead by Mercury to a safe location. Day 5, 8:34 pm *Mercury's Lair: Faith later returns to Mercury's hideout only to find it destroyed, with Kate gone missing and Mercury near death. Before succumbing to his wounds Mercury manages to inform Faith where the Blues had taken her sister. Day 5, 9:55 pm (The Shard) *Shard: With Mercury now dead, Faith infiltrates the Shard building from the ground floor and begins working her way up to the roof. As the Blues begin making progress difficult for her, Miller appears to oppose them, saying that the officers he was shooting were not City Police Force but Pirandello Kruger security and that he had gone to Ropeburn to confront him over Faith's suspicions. With Miller's aid, Faith makes it to the building's upper floors where the city's security network servers are destroyed in the firefight between Faith and the PK officers. Eventually making it to the building's roof where Kate was to be airlifted away by helicopter, Faith discovers Jacknife personally overseeing the transferral. Taunting her as the helicopter lifts off, Faith leaps after them into the helicopter and kicks Jacknife out the other end. As he falls, his stray gunfire catches the helicopter, sending it out of control. Kate and Faith are flung out of the helicopter and back onto the building before it explodes. It is assumed that together the 2 sisters escaped the Pirandello Kruger security as a bulletin is later issued for the arrest of the two girls who are still at large and held responsible for Pope's murder and the events in the Shard. Trivia *On the FMV between the The Boat and Kate chapters, Mercury says that the Blues were going to move Kate to prison in less than an hour, however there is more than twelve hours lapsing between the two levels. This might have been where the Prison level was located. *A developer wanted to have a final battle at the top of the Shard. There were gonna be a few waves and snipers. The strange disappearance of the PK SWATs in the ending cut-scene can be explained by this, including that the level is structured to have Faith jump into the helicopter in numerous spots. Category:Gameplay